Mission of Mayhem
First Adventure Jeniyus swiftly made her way through the dark museum, barely lit by the moonlight shining in through the windows. She pressed her back against a wall near an open door leading to a brightly lit room. She looked at her watch which displayed the text: "Villain in adjacent room." Jeniyus peaked into the room, and saw a young man dressed entirely in black with his back to Jeniyus. He was facing a large encasement of precious jewels. Jeniyus took a deep breath, and ran into the room. She summoned her sword to her hand, and shouted, "Hey!" The villain whirled around in shock. "What the...? A superhero?! But there hasn't been a superhero for over 200 years!" Jeniyus held her sword out. "What are you up to here?" The villain smiled and said, "I'm here to steal all of the jewels. I take it you want to stop me?" Jeniyus narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, that's right." The villain chuckled and said, "Very well." Jeniyus swung her sword several times, unleashing a large wave of psychic energy at the villain, who merely raised a barrier that absorbed the blast. Undeterred, Jeniyus swung her sword several times, unleashing several waves of energy at the villain. To her dismay, the villain raised yet another barrier that absorbed every wave. The villain simply threw a small sphere at the ground near Jeniyus's feet. It exploded and released a heavy, pink colored gas. Jeniyus began to feel very drowsy, but tried not to pass out. The villain, smirking, began walking towards Jeniyus, who struggled to remain standing. In spite of her best efforts, Jeniyus collapsed and fell asleep. When she came to, she was in a large room with a red carpet, sitting in a red armchair. The villain, who had been sitting in a rotating chair in front of her whirled around in the chair and said, "Good morning." Jeniyus, still groggy and weak, said, "Who are you?" The villain, smirking evilly, replied, "I'' am Metrinos." Present Time Jeniyus was sitting in her house playing her Nintendo DS when, suddenly, her watch began to blink rapidly. Then, text appeared on the watch: "Metrinos is planning to steal a rare statue of a golden dragon." Jeniyus jumped out of her seat, carefully placed her DS on a nearby coffee table, and pressed a button on her watch that teleported her to a large room with white walls, and the golden dragon statue at the center of the room, encased in glass. Metrinos stood before the statue, but turned to smirk at Jeniyus when she arrived. "Greetings, Jeniyus! A pleasure to see you again!" Jeniyus glared daggers at him, summoned her sword, and said, "Touch the statue, and I will end you." Metrinos chuckled, and said, "Oh, really? Perhaps you stand a chance against me...but what about an army of monsters?" Metrinos snapped his fingers and countless large, black spheres with wings and eyes appeared in the room. Jeniyus's shoulders slumped. "Oh, crap." Metrinos, quickly, drew a large hole in the glass, and snatched hold of the dragon. Then, he created a hole in the sun roof above using his powers, smirked at Jeniyus, and said, "Toodly-ooh!" He shot straight up into the air, through the hole in the sun roof, and he was gone. "No!" Jeniyus exclaimed. Then, she looked around at all the monsters, and said, "Man, I could really use some help..." The Battle for the Golden Dragon Jeniyus swung her sword around, unleashing several waves of energy at the monsters, destroying many of them. However, there were still tons more, and they were preventing her from giving chase to Metrinos, with some of them blocking the hole in the sun roof. (Feel free to join in) A glowing circle appeared on the ground, with several other runes inscribed within it. An explosion over the circle blasted several monsters into the air. The figure of a youth steps out, with another rune circle over his palm. "Monsters..." he said disdainfully. "...what a hopelessly crude method." (This is Thirteen. For more information about the circle he just used, look at this page --> Thaumaturgy) Jeniyus looks at him in shock. "Who are you?! Another superhero?!" "Nope." Thirteen said. "I am only the ultimate human weapon, just lending a hand..." Jeniyus smiled. "I'll take it!" Then, she continued pelting the monsters with waves of energy from her sword. She looked up at the sun roof and saw a plethora of monsters guarding the exit Metrinos had made. "I have to catch up with him," she thought. "But these monsters are blocking the way." "No worries." Thirteen said, casting a giant rune circle on the floor. An enormous fireball erupted from the circle, incinerating many of the monsters (and also admittedly turning the room into a burning wreck). Thirteen used another circle to shield himself and Jeniyus from the explosion. Jeniyus smiled at him. "Wow, you're really powerful! Thanks for the help, but this, undoubtedly won't be the end of his monster army." Then, she looks up at the hole in the sun roof, and said, "Follow me. But be warned, the monsters will follow close behind. They're here to slow us down." Jeniyus shot up into the air, through the hole in the sun roof. "...monsters don't worry me." Thirteen said, leaping into the air and landing on the roof. Jeniyus hovered in the air, looking around for Metrinos. Then, her watch began blinking rapidly. She looked at it, and it displayed the text: "Near the mountain range." Jeniyus looked up and saw a mountain range that was relatively close. But then, the monsters emerged from the room through the sky roof, and surrounded her and Thirteen. Thirteen cast another circle at their feet; a whirlwind began to form around them, throwing the surrounding monsters in all directions. "Like I said. No worries." Thirteen said. Jeniyus smiles. "Awesome." But, then, a great number of the same monsters began to appear around them, materializing from thin air. Next, two large, purple colored golems rose from the ground, appearing to be made entirely of rocks. Jeniyus's arms hung in front of her. "Hah?! Since when can Metrinos summon those things?" Then, Jeniyus and Thirteen heard maniacal laughter above them. Metrinos hovered close to the golems, his arms crossed, and the golden dragon floating next to him, surrounded by a pink haze. "Give it up, Jeniyus! You'll never reclaim the dragon statue!" Then, he spotted Thirteen, and his expression changed to one of shock. "What the?! Are you another superhero?!" "They aren't the only superheros." A voice said. Right after the voice spoke a figure with a sword of light sliced through the two purple monster that stood in front of Thirteen and Jeniyus. Then Tueor stood next to Thirteen and Jeniyus. He salutes Metrinos, "Nice to meet you." Metrinos stares in awe at the newcomer. "Okay, clearly I've lost my mind." Jeniyus looks at Tueor. "Who are you exactly?" "My name is Tueor. I am a Hero of the Light." Tueor responds with a smile. "Thirteen." Thirteen said. "The ultimate bioweapon." Leaving the dragon in the air, Metrinos floats down to meet with Tueor eye-to-eye. Then, he moves to Thirteen. After he's done studying them, he says, "But, I thought Jeniyus was the only superhero in the world..." Jeniyus exclaims, "So did I!" "Whoa whoa whoa..." Thirteen said. "First of all, I'm no hero. Second, I'm not even of this world. Metrinos, looking at Thirteen said, "Okay, that explains you." He turns to Tueor. "But just where did you come from?" "I am one of few, from the planet known as Tregon." Tueor responded. Metrinos took a moment to take it all in. Then, he nodded, and said, "O-kay. That's interesting." Next, he moved back up to the statue, smirking, and said, "Even with your new friends, Jeniyus, you still won't be able to recover the statue. I crafted these golems with my abilities just for this heist. Let's see how you deal with them!" Then, he turned his back, holding onto the statue under one arm, and began to hover away, laughing. "Get back here!" Thirteen yells, using his superhuman strength to leap after Metrinos. Metrinos looks back at him, and raises a barrier in front of Thirteen. Tueor runs around the barrier and Stops on the other side of Metrinos. "Your not going anywhere." Metrinos merely smiles, and a golem grabs hold of Tueor. Metrinos, smirking at him, said, "I'm afraid that you're the ones who aren't going anywhere. That is, until you defeat my monsters. Ta-ta!" Metrinos began hovering quickly to the mountain range, the statue following. "I wont stand for this!" Tueor says as he causes razor sharp wind to cut the arms of the golems off to release him. "Quick, he is getting away!" The golems and monsters completely block the three heroes' sight of Metrinos. Jeniyus sighs, and starts to tear the monsters down with her energy rays unleashed from swinging her sword. The golem whose arms were severed shoots a beam at Tueor that makes him see images of ice cream cones. One of the winged sphere monsters flies up to Thirteen and gives him a big smooch. Jeniyus looks over at Thirteen. "Ah, gross!" "Dammit!" Thirteen yells, leaping back about twenty feet. "Is he trying to toy with us?!" Tueor looks around in confusion. "What is happeneing?" Jeniyus looks over at Tueor. "What's wrong?" "All is see, is ice cream!" "Ice cream?" Jeniyus questions. The other golem zaps Jeniyus with the beam, and she starts to hallucinate the same images. She smiled, and said, "Oh, now I see it!" All at once, the monsters circled the three and began to fire beams from their eyes. When the beams hit, they made the heroes laugh. Jeniyus, laughing, said, "What is this?!!" She held her stomach. "Damn his weird monsters!" Thirteen painfully resists the urge to laugh and pulls off a desperate move- pulling Jeniyus and Tueor closer to him, he uses another rune circle to create a protective concrete dome around them. He follows up with a second circle that creates an enormous explosion that consumes the monsters. Jeniyus gasps for breath. "Oh, thank god," she exclaims. She looks out at the charred remains of the golems. "The golems are finished. And the other monsters have been wiped out, too. Let's get to the mountain range." "That guy... Metrinos..." Thirteen cracks his knuckles. "...he's really pissed me off." Tueor stands up.."Ohh....im a little dizzy...." Slowly, their visions of ice cream cones fade. Jeniyus shakes her head, trying to regain her senses, and said, "Okay, let's go." She flies towards the mountain range. Thirteen follows; being unable to fly, he runs and leaps across buildings with superhuman strength and endurance. Tueor uses the power of wind to help him get off the ground and fly along side Jeniyus. Eventually, the three make it to the mountain range, and find themselves standing outside of a large building which appeared to be attatched to the mountain. Jeniyus's watch blinked. It read: "Metrinos inside." She looked up at the building, and said, "Well, let's go." Slowly, she walked into the building. Into the Mountain Jeniyus stepped into the building catiously, scanning the area for Metrinos. It was a large room with virutally nothing in it. Tueor does likewise. "This is a nice place he's got here. I wouldnt mind a castle in the mountains." Thirteen does something peculiar- he flips his eyeball around, revealing a metallic golden surface with a small lens that he uses to scan the room. Soon, the three heroes start to hear evil laughter. "Hahahahahaha! So, you followed me all the way here, ey? Well, then, I suppose I'll just have to deal with you three once and for all!" Metrinos appeared right in front of Jeniyus, smirking broadly. Jeniyus took a step back, startled. Thirteen cracks his knuckles and prepares for combat. Metrinos chuckles at the lot. "You can take out one army, but I bet you're all much too tired to take out two!" He snaps his fingers, and innummerable spherical monsters with wings seen previously appear in the room, as well as four golems. Jeniyus slumps her shoulders in fatigue, and Metrinos laughs at her. "Tired?" Thirteen asks. "Your last army was hardly a warm-up! Granted that some of the antics really ''ticked me off..." Metrinos looked over at Thirteen. "Hmmm?" "...oh never mind." Thirteen growled, assuming a fighter's stance. "Just let me smash you into next week and I'll be on my happy way..." Metrinos raises his eyebrows. "My, my. Someone's unhappy. What's the matter? You didn't like being kissed or forced to laugh?" "...do you naturally enjoy pissing people off?" Thirteen responded. Metrinos's facial expression relaxes. "I simply don't approve of violence. So, I made my monsters to fight in...different ways." Then, he started to laugh evilly. Jeniyus lunges at Metrinos, attempting to punch him. Metrinos dodges every punch, smirking playfully at Jeniyus. "A supervillain... who doesn't like... violence..." Thirteen bursts out in laughter. "That's rich!" Metrinos, continuing to dodge Jeniyus's attacks, looks over at Thirteen, and responds, "Hey, now, there have been some over the years." He, then, returns his gaze to Jeniyus, who continues trying to punch him. Tueor tries to force himself to stay back. This isnt really my fight now is it... he thinks to himself, I better let the people who are really involved settle this, besides, Jeniyus looks like she can probably do this alone. And with the ultimate weapon by her side, what use am I? One of the golems grabbed Tueor, and lifted him into the air. Then, one of the winged monsters came over, and shot sneezing powder at Tueor out of a gem on its forehead. Tueor used the power of the wind to blow the snezzing powder at Metrinos, causing him to sneeze uncontrolably. "Jeniyus!" Tueor shots while still in the arms of the golem, "Now is your chance!" Category:Story Category:Superhero